Wrong Steering
by Rathian Empress
Summary: Jack Sparrow makes a wrong turn and ends up in the world of the Hobbit.He falls in love with the elf prince Legolas.Possible sequel.


**Author's Note:** So, my theory on what happens after the last Pirates of the Caribbean movie. You know where Jack goes looking for the fountain of youth for Blackbeard and Jack and Gibbs are walking at the end of the movie and Jack's like 'the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. I like it.' Anyway, this one is for vampygurl402, which without the request, this story wouldn't be possible or even exist. My first one shot so enjoy. I might even do a sequel or something. So thank you vampygurl402. Hope you enjoy this.

**WARNING: SMUT BETWEEN LEGOLAS AND CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW. DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ.**

* * *

Jack yawned and rolled off of his bed, stretching. After pulling on some clothes, he went above deck.

He looked out over the side of the railing. He took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air. He loved it. Nothing to worry about except other rogue pirates and the East India Trading Company always on his ass. But he always escaped tem. He was called _Captain_ Jack Sparrow for a reason.

As he looked up at the sky, he frowned. From the looks of it, a storm was brewing.A bad one. He straightened and walked over to the wheel of the Pearl, where he had left Gibbs to steer the ship in his absence. "Gibbs. Where are we?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest. The man's head jerked up from his nap and he looked at his captain. "Uh...Captain Sparrow we be near...Tortuga I think." he said. His tone was uncertain. Jack pulled his map out of he pocket of his coat and studied it, comparing their surroundings to it.

"Gibbs, if we were anywhere near Tortuga, there would be rocks over there. Why are there no rocks Gibbs?" he asked. Gibbs hung his head. "I think...we went off course." he said. Jack rolled his eyes. "of course we are." he said quietly. 'What I get fr giving the wheel of the ship to me second mate and not doing it me self.' he thought, pushing him out of the way and taking the wheel.

He laid the map in front of the wheel and turned the ship all the way around in the opposite direction. Nothing on the map matched where they were at the moment, so he thought it best if they went back. Gibbs, stood at his side, silent.

"Gibbs." he said. "Yes Captain?" the man asked. "How did we get off course anyway since you were steering the ship?" Jack asked. Gibbs cleared his throat. "I uh..." he began but trailed off. Jack spoke up instead. "You fell asleep I presume?" he said. Gibbs nodded. Jack sighed. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." he said shaking his head.

* * *

Jack looked around at the land. It was very different from what he had seen in Tortuga. It wasn't even close to being Port Royale. There were round, short houses lining the shore and even smaller people wandering about. He stared at them. They weren't just short. They were _tiny_. He had never seen someone so small before and nearly grounded the ship staring at them.

"Gibbs? You see this?" he asked, trying to make sure he was still sane.

Gibbs nodded, leaning over the side of the ship with the rest o the crew. The little people looked up at them in confusion. Some had horror written all over their faces. A few ran away, into their houses.

But a particularly tall man with a long grey beard carrying a walking stick just smiled. He leaned on the stick and waved his hand at them. Almost immediately, he disappeared. Jack jumped when he heard a strange and unfamiliar voice behind him. "Welcome friends. How fares your journeys?" the man asked. Jack stared at him. 'But you-you were-" the man held his hand up and Jack choked as his words were cut off.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to be so rough with that. I only meant for you to stop talking so that I may explain who I am." he said. Jack stared at him, wide-eyed along with the rest of his crew.

"Forgive me. I am Gandalf the Grey, a humble wizard. I was but visiting a few old friends when you came." he said, introducing himself with a bow. Jack continued to stare at him wide-eyed and silent. "Oh forgive me. I did not realize." the wizard said, releasing the spell. "Where am I?" Jack demanded as soon as he could speak again.

"Why,you are in the Shire." Gandalf said.

* * *

"Hello. I am Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." the hobbit said. Jack stared at him while he poured tea from the kettle. "H-hello Bilbo." he said. "So where do you come from?" Bilbo asked. Jack took the cup passed to him and looked at it. "Tortuga." he said, taking a sip. It wasn't as strong as what he was used to, but he said nothing about it.

"Tortuga? I've never heard of that place before." he said. Jack shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I've never heard o' the Shire before either." the pirate replied. Beside him, Gibbs sipped his tea loudly and Jack shot him a look. All of the other crew mates had decided to stay aboard the ship in fear of the new land. But of course they didn't say that was the real reason.

"I take it you do not have hobbits in your land from the way you ae looking at me." he said, sitting down in front of them. Jack shook his head. "No we don't. We have...well good men and pirates." he said with a chuckle. Bilbo frowned. "Are pirates not good men?" he asked. "Most aren't." Jack said, taking another sip.

"And what are you?" Bilbo asked. Jack smiled. "**I** am a Pirate _Lord_." he said. "Are you a good Pirate Lord?' Bilbo asked worriedly. "I'm better than the rest if that's what you mean. And I have a conscience, which is more than I can say for the others." he mumbled into his cup.

Bilbo nodded. "Well that is good. Here in the Shire, we like everything to be peaceful." he said. Then his eyes widened. "Good lord, I have not offered you something to eat!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. Minutes later, he returned with a platter piled high with breads and cheeses and dried meat and even beer. He set it down before them with a smile.

Jack smile. "This wasn't really necessary." he said. Bilbo shook his head. "No, no. I know. I just do not want to sem rude. Please, help yourselves." he said. Jack nodded picking up a piece of bread and cheese.

* * *

"So Mr. Sparrow. How do you like th Shire so far?" Gandalf asked. Jack turned to face him, surprised that he had snuck up on him so easily. "I m quite happy. Thank you for your concern." he said, pulling off his boots. Bilbo had insisted that they stay with him during the night.

Gandalf nodded. "Good. have a good rest." he said, turning and leaving the room. Jack shook his head and finished undressing. As he laid down, Bilbo walked in. "I am sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to know if you wanted anything." he said. Jack smiled. I'm fine Bilbo." he said. The hobbit nodded and backed out of the room.

Jack sighed as he closed his eyes. The bed was slightly uncomfortable, being too small, but he didn't complain. Even though he did miss sleeping aboard the Pearl, its gentle rocking motions lulling him to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jack sat up and stretched. He looked around, wondering why everything was so bright. Then he remembered that e wasn't on his ship. He was in the home of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. He stood, and pulled n his clothes, bending over so he wouldn't hit his head on the short ceiling. Then he went out of the room, into the kitchen.

Gibbs was already there, stuffing himself with cheese and bread and fruit and meat. He looked up. "Jack, these people are amazing." he said through a mouthful of bread. Jack sat down and attempted a smile at him. "Do not be rude." he whispered under his breath. Gibbs nodded, but continued eating.

Bilbo came in and placed a large jug of cider on the table. "Here you are. Something to drink besides tea." he said sitting down at the table and helping himself to some cheese.

After they finished eating, Jack pulled Gibbs to his feet toward the door. "Where are you going?" Bilbo asked. "Uh, well we have to get the ship back out to sea." Jack said. Bilbo shook his head. "I do not think that is a good idea." he said. "The waters beyond the Shire are filled with creatures too dangerous to face in any man's lifetime. Besides that, there is a storm coming. You would be much safer here." he advised. Jack smiled.

"Thank you for the warning but I'm afraid we _must_ be going. There are people we must see and I have to be at a Pirate Lord meeting." he said. Bilbo sighed. "Very well then." he said. "I wish you well on your journey." he said, opening the door for them.

* * *

Jack sighed as he stepped onto the ship. "Alright you lazy dogs! We're setting sail to the Cove." he said. The crew grumbled as they unfurled the sails and got ready to shove off. Soon they were sailing again.

But after a few days of sailing, they came to another unknown place. I was a dead end. There were strange trees growing all over and there was a large expanse of forest.

"Who goes there!" cried out a voice from above. Jack looked up and saw a tall blond man with a bow and arrow in a tree. "Oi! Who are you?" Jack asked. "I am Legolas. Son of Thranduil, king of this land." he said, drawing an arrow. "Now tell me human. Who are you and why do you attempt to trespass upon this land?" he asked. Jack smiled.

"You expect to shoot all of us by yourself?" Gibbs asked. Jack pushed him behind him with a grimace. "I am Pirate Lord Captain Jack Sparrow. I guess you ca say I am...lost. I need to get back to Tortuga. Do you by any chance know where that is from here?" he said reluctantly. Legolas stared down at them for a long time before replying.

"You may not pass this way without the blessing of the king." he said. "Well can I go and get it or something?" he asked. The elf smiled. "I shall seek counsel with my father. While you wait, I can give you accommodations in the dungeon cells." he said. Jack shook his head. "No thank you. I prefer me ship." the captain said quickly. The smile faded from Legolas' face.

"That was _not_ an offer of hospitality. I cannot have you wandering around the Elven lands now can I."

* * *

Thrandruil raised an eyebrow at his son's request. "You expect me to allow _humans_ to trespass on y lands?" he asked with a laugh. Legolas looked at the floor. "They are looking to return to Tortuga, my lord." he said. "I thought perhaps that since we are the keepers of the maps of all the known worlds' lands, we could at least send them on a different route to return to their world." he said. The king sighed.

"Legolas, I know you are always trying to help others, but you cannot help _everyone you meet_." he said exasperatedly. Legolas nodded. "I understand father. But...what are we to do with the pirates?" he asked. "What do you mean? Are they not on their ship waiting for you to return with news?" his father asked. The elf prince reddened. "N-no lord. ...thought it best to pu them in the dungeons should they feel the need to wander about." he said. Thrandruil shook his head.

"How resourceful of you. I suppose I would have done the same thing. You can never trust the word of a human." he said. Legolas hid his smile. It was not often that his father praised him.

"So what are we to do with them?" he asked. Thrandruil sighed. "I _suppose_ I could allow them to return to their land. But only this once Legolas. _Only_ this once." he said. "But, until such time as to when a route is discovered to their destination, they shall remain here. As our...guests if you will."

He bowed low and left the throne room, feeling satisfied with himself.

* * *

Jack stood, leaning against the bars as Legolas approached.

"Hello doll." the pirate said, smiling. The elf looked at him, confused. "I have just come to tell you that my father has agreed to find a way to get you home. But not at the moment because it may take a while." he said. Jack groaned. "So what? Are we supposed to just stay in here until then?" he asked. Legolas smiled. "No, no. The king has given th order that you shall remain our guests until such time." he said, unlocking the door.

"Well good. Because I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I will not be treated with such disrespect." he announced. The rest of he crew rolled hir eyes-discreetly of course- as Jack launched into his speech of being a Pirate Lord and all that.

Legolas stared on in horror as the pirate continued talking all the way up from the dungeons. As they passed the throne room, he looked at his father, a look of complete regret on his face.

* * *

Jack smiled as the elf maiden brought him a bowl of fruit. "I could get used to this." he said. Gibbs nodded in agreement. They had washed in the baths and had been given clean clothes. They were content.

But a little while later, they we looking for meat.

"Oi! Legoas! Where is the meat?" Jack demanded. The elf looked at him, amused. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he said. "Oh really? Don't tell me that all you people eat is fruit!" he exclaimed. Legolas smiled. "Of course. Killing and consuming the flesh of animals is forbidden here and it is also against our beliefs." he said.

Jack's eyes widened. "No meat! Are you insane?" he said. Legolas continued to smile, shaking his head as he took a bite of an apple.

"I am sure you shall get used to it." the elf prince said walking away.

* * *

Almost a full month had passed and there was still no progress on getting Jack and his crew back home. During that time, Legolas had opened up to them along with a few of the other elves. But Legolas has especially opened up to Jack. He didn't know what it was about the pirate that drew him in, but he liked it. He kept his feelings hidden however, for the sake of his father finding out.

On this particular evening, Legolas was lying on a bed of moss in the forest with Jack, the pirate stroking his hair. Everything was quiet around them. He didn't know when they had gotten close enough to be this intimate, but anyway, he wasn't complaining.

"Jack...what do you think of..elves?" he asked, turning his head to look up into his face. Jack grinned. "Well, you are a lovely race. Very...pretty. With your little pointy ears and al that." he said, giving the elves' ear a tug. Legolas pushed his hand away. "Stop, that tickles." he cried out. The pirate smiled. "Oh really? Didn't think you had any of those places on you." he said. The elf frowned. "What places?" he asked.

"Ticklish places. As a matter of fact, lets find some more." he said, grabbing Legolas and tickling him as hard as he could. Legolas squirmed away from him. "Jack!" he whined.

He didn't know when that started happening, but he just couldn't help it when he and Jack were together. Especially in their current state.

"Jack, stop!" he repeated gasping for breath. Jack smiled, grabbing for his leg to get a better hold to tickle the elves' stomach. Because Legolas was moving around so much, Jack's hand slipped. Both of them stilled, just breathing.

"Jack...?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence. "Um...sorry." he said, removing his hand. Legolas sat up, looking at the captain. "I've...never been touched like that before." he admitted. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I bet you're disappointed." he said quietly.

"No...I rather enjoyed it." he said, moving closer. Jack inhaled quickly as the elf placed a hand on his thigh. "I would like you to touch me again. If it is not too much to ask." he said quickly, looking away. Jack smiled. "Not at all love." He pulled Legolas onto his lap and kissed his neck. After a few minutes he managed to finally undo the front of Legolas' tunic. He ran a hand over his will muscled chest. The elf gasped as Jack brushed across his nipples and squeezed them.

"You really have never had sex before?" Jack asked. Legolas blushed. "No. It's not hat I have not had offers, it was just that...they were all female." he said. Jack smiled, then bent down to take a nipple in his mouth. Legolas let out a moan as he sucked at the skin.

"Jack." he breathed. "How far do you want this to go?"Jack asked, feeling the crotch of his pants tighten a bit. Legolas smiled shyly. "I do not know. Perhaps, to the point where it finishes." he said hopefully. Jack pulled away from him and stood.

"What is it?" Legolas asked. "Do you not want to go that far?" he asked. Jack shook his head. "No, I just thought that maybe you'd be more comfortable if we didn't do this on the hard ground." he said. The elf nodded eagerly. "Yes. I would like that very much." he said standing up. He and Jack made their way back into the elven castle, slowly not wanting to draw attention to themselves. When they got to Legolas' room however, they started back up again.

Jack pushed Legolas onto the bed, nipping at his neck. The elf moaned as the pirate kissed down his chest to his lower stomach. When Jack moved to pull off his pants, Legolas tensed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He shook his head. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. This is all so new to me." he said. Jack nodded. "Then we'll go slow." he promised. Legolas laid flat on his back, letting Jack continue. When they were completely naked, Jack sat up to admire his body.

"You're beautiful." he said. Legolas looked up at him and smiled. "So are you." he told him. Jack grinned. "Pirates are _not_ beautiful." he said. "But you are not just any pirate. You are Pirate Lord Captain Jack Sparrow." he said, quoting what Jack always called himself on introductions. Jack smiled. "That I am love. That I am." he said, leaning down to kiss him.

Legolas groaned as Jack began rubbing their crotches together, sticking his tongue into his mouth.

He groaned as Jack grabbed his penis, rubbing it. "Do you have any lubrication?" Jack asked. Legolas looked at him, confused. "Why?" he asked. Jack smiled. "You'll see." he said.

The elf shrugged and reached over into his drawer, pulling out a vial of oil. He gave it to Jack, who uncorked it and poured some out onto his hand. Legolas watched as he spread it onto his cock, eyes wide with anticipation. Then he realized what was going to happen. "Oh." he said. Jack looked at him. "What?" he asked. Legolas shook his head. "Nothing. I just...realized something." he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. The elf nodded. "Oh yes. I do."

Jack smiled as he lifted Legolas' legs above his head. He stroked Legolas slowly, moving to his anus. Legolas moaned as Jack's finger entered him, stroking his prostate. When he was stretched out enough, he positioned his cock at the elf princes entrance, pushing in slowly.

Legolas gasped as he felt him hit his prostate. Then, moving with him, they made love. Afterward, they laid there blissfully happy.

* * *

The next day, Legolas woke up happy in Jack's arms. He looked up at his lover who was still sleeping. He sighed, getting out of the bed, taking a bath and pulling on clean clothes. Then he went to gather some breakfast to take up to his room for he and Jack to eat. As he was finishing in the kitchen, Thranduil walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Legolas. Did you sleep well?" he asked. The elf prince nodded. "Yes I did father." he replied. The king eyed the platter of food he was holding. "Why are you so hungry today? Gluttony is a sin, no?" he said. Legolas nodded. "It is not all for me father. I figured that I could take some food up to Jack and his men. They are after all our guests." he said. Thranduil shook his head. "You are too kind Legolas. But, carry on." he said, picking up a plum and taking a bite.

"Oh, and by the way." he said, following his son from the room. "A portal has been found. It turns out that the pirates and their ship unknowingly passed through it when they came here. Their boat has been repaired and restocked. They should be ready to set sail this afternoon." he said with a smile. Legolas stared at him. "A p-portal? This afternoon? B-but that means that they can leave." he said. Thranduil nodded. "Of course. Why would we want those humans to stay here any longer than necessary?" he asked. Legolas shook his head. "We would not." he said.

* * *

Legolas sat on the bed, watching Jack sleep, waiting for the moment where the pirate would open his eyes and he would have to tell him the news. He knew he couldn't keep it from him. It would be wrong. And especially selfish. And also stupid. He was bound to find out by the afternoon, which was when the crew was supposed to leave.

When Jack finally did wake up, Legolas sat facing away from him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Morning love." he said, kissing his neck. Legolas said nothing, steeling himself to say what he had to.

"Jack..." he said, quietly. The pirate shifted so that they were sitting face to face. "What is it?" he asked. "My father...he said that there was a portal. That was how you got here. And now that he has found it again you may leave." he forced out. Jack's breath hitched. "Really?" he asked. Legolas looked at him, a little hurt that he was so eager to leave. "Yes. He wants you gone by this afternoon." he said, climbing off the bed.

"I brought you breakfast. At least today is the last day you have to go without meat." he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jack stared after Legolas. 'What's wrong with him?' he thought. As he ate, it finally dawned on him. He jumped up, pulled on his clothes and raced out of the door.

"Have you seen Legolas?" he asked the first elf he saw. The elf nodded. "He went out to the gardens not too long ago." she said. Jack thanked her and went to the designated place. Sure enough, he found Legolas sitting in a circle of moon diamonds, stroking their petals.

"You know how I feel." he was saying to them. "You feel alone. At least you cannot fall in love. It is not worth the pain of finding out they do not feel the same. And to make matters worse, you do not find out until after you have slept with them. Given them your heart..." he trailed off, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Lego..." jack said, using the nickname they agreed on. The elf turned toward him, eyes completely black ad framed with dark veins. Jack paused, the scene before him scaring him.

"I did not mean that. I would like to stay with you, I swear it. But...I have a chance to return home. I have family and friends there. And I hate to admit it but I sort of miss the. I hope you understand." he said. Legolas glared at him. "Do you have other lovers too?" he asked. He turned away, back to the black flowers.

"You know if you wanted to come with me I would be very happy." he said. The elf turned toward him. "I cannot come to your world Sparrow." he said. Jack winced at the use of his last name.

"Your father doesn't like humans very much. Especially here. But maybe I can stay with the hobbits. They were really nice. Or at least stay with them to visit." he suggested. Legolas shook his head. "No. I was being selfish. Go back to your world. I bet your friends miss you." he said.

Jack wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. So he just nodded and pulled Legolas into a deep kiss.

* * *

Thranduil watched as Jack and his son kissed. His fist tightened around the lily he was holding. He looked at it, as it oozed its fluids onto his hand. He glared at the couple before him. He did not like what he was seeing. Would not allow it. He turned away from the sight, his robes flying out behind him.

* * *

Thranduil approached Jack slowly. Jack backed away from him. The elf king was looking very menacing all of a sudden.

"You will leave my son alone. You will _not_ see him again. You will _not_ speak to him again. And you most definitely _will not_ return here." he said. Jack nodded. "O-of course. Now may I have the privilege of breathing my own air again?" he asked. Thranduil stepped back, eyes glowing with anger.

* * *

As Jack boarded the ship, he looked back at Legolas. The elf prince smiled at him, before turning away. Then Jack turned and boarded the ship.

"Just sail to the east and you will pass through the portal into your home." Thranduil said. Jack nodded, taking the wheel. The ship began to move and he inhaled deeply. It felt good to get back into the sea, but then he thought about Legolas and his father's warning.

Jack had seriously thought about coming back, if he was able to. He was still thinking about coming if he could, despite Thranduil's warning.

Maybe he would come back after all if he could. He was after all _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow for a reason.


End file.
